1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a solar cell testing apparatus, in particular, to a solar cell testing apparatus for testing a solar cell immediately.
2. Description of Related Art
Solar energy is an inexhaustible energy free of pollution, so that the solar energy has always been the focus in this field, when encountering the current problems of the fossil energy, for example, pollution and energy shortage. Currently, the solar cell has become an important research issue, since the solar energy can be directly converted into an electric energy.
Recently, according to the structure, the solar cell is approximately divided into two types, namely, a substrate type solar cell with electrodes disposed on a light incident side, and a superstrate type solar cell with electrodes disposed on a rear side. Generally, a common testing apparatus used to test the performance of the solar cell as U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,063 “Method and apparatus for measuring areas of photoelectric cells and photoelectric cell performance parameters” and U.S. Pat. No. 6,639,421 “Measuring apparatus and method for measuring characteristic of solar cell” mentioned about that the testing apparatus includes a carrier platform, a light source, and a plurality of testing terminals. The carrier platform is used to carry the solar cell, and the light source is disposed on the carrier platform and used to provide testing light to the solar cell. In addition, pluralities of electrodes of the solar cell are coupled to the testing terminals via wires respectively, so as to test a current generated by the solar cell upon receiving the testing light.
However, in the mentioned testing manner, the solar cell should be packaged and the wires coupled to the electrodes of the solar cell should be exposed first. Therefore, the performance of the solar cell can be tested by coupling the terminals of the testing apparatus with exposed portions of the wires. As a result, it is quite difficult to test the solar cell by the existing testing apparatus, and once some defects of the solar cell are found after the test, it is not easy to make remedy.